Little Park of Horrors
by DanMat6288
Summary: The third grade of Pasteur Elementary finally get their vacation to the amusement park downtown! But, X.A.N.A. has plans with the youngsters.
1. Field Trip

_Well, you folks demanded it. And, now, I present another story starring everyone's favorite genius little cousin, Ricky! Now, just 'cause I feel like it, I'm gonna answer all the reviews to the last chapter of "My Cousin, Ricky." XD_

_SamandMax0569 - Pat reminds him of the girl's name. No comment on your comment onhis actions in the final chapter._

_purplepaw - I'm keeping my eye on you, spy._

_katfish xX - Why ask me? You made it up._

_purplelover - OK, here you go. Now, I demand the safe return of my puppy, Daisy!_

_Yumi52IshiyamaQ - It is beautiful, isn't it? Beautiful that Ricky wasn't the one who made that pizza, since he burns anything more complicated than cereal._

_Ricky: (glares, sticking his tongue out at me)_

_YUMI! - That's what spellcheck is for._

_Mewberries - Heh. Where do you think I got the title for chapter 4? Well that, and the threat of a X.A.N.A. attack coupled with the counselor. Can't wait to see more art from you. XD_

_Lyokobattler and Neonpuppy - Yay! You love my story!_

**Little Park of Horrors**

**Chapter 1: Field Trip**

Ricky held up an enthusiastic finger at the vending machine buttons. "Ooh! Cocoa!"

"I wouldn't if I were you," warned Odd. "Unless you like the taste of worn gym socks."

The little boy's expression turned to that of disgust, and he decided not to order. Now, if you don't know this boy, 6-year-old Patrick Affeber, or Ricky, is Ulrich's cousin from the United States. At an early age, he was diagnosed with an extremely rare brain chemistry disorder known to some of today's doctors as Rapid Brain Development Syndrome, or RBDS.

The disorder as dramatically boosted the little boy's IQ to 217, giving him room for a genius-amount of knowledge. But, genius or not, Ricky was still a little kid, and he was still as innocent and immature as any one of his first grade classmates--which was the very reason _why_ he was still in first grade. However, he was still mature enough to know how to keep an important secret.

Yes, Ricky Affeber knows all about Lyoko. In fact, the little boy even helps Jeremie work on Aelita's materialization program. He's just lucky he was able to get the gang to change their minds about erasing his memory via return trip. But, the thing was, knowing what Ulrich and his friends did on Lyoko was so much of a special thing for him to know, that the idea of him being forced to forget was really upsetting to him.

Well, OK, flashback time is over. At that moment, Jeremie came over. "Hi, guys," he looked down at his friend's cousin. "School over for you, Ricky?"

He nodded. "Yep. Mrs. Ishy said I could come over to visit you guys for a little bit." Ricky always stayed at the Ishiyama residence, after school, before Mrs. Davis, mother of Ricky's foreign exchange partner, Noah Davis, came home from work. "So, how's Leetie?" 'Leetie' was Ricky's nickname for Aelita, just as 'Jerry' was for Jeremie, 'Ishy' was for the Ishiyamas, 'Roki' was for Hiroki, etc.

"She's fine," replied the preadolescent boy genius. "Aelita hasn't been feeling any pulsations since X.A.N.A.'s attempt to bury the school. Now, that was a hard one to deal with."

"Hey, I don't think you have any room to talk, Einstein," butted in Odd. "Ulrich and I were the ones who had to break into the sinking building to save Sam."

The quiet one's eyebrows raised at the mention of that girl's name. "By the way, whatever happened between you and Sam?"

The purple lover frowned and sighed. "I guess things didn't exactly work out between us."

"Well, I worked a little more on Aelita's materialization program," said Jeremie. "Won't be much longer now."

That news made Odd smile as he said, "That's great. Soon, she can finally take a trip to _our_ world. And, unlike us with her world, she'll be here to stay."

"Oh, speaking of which, guess what!" piped up the little genius. "The school faculty is finally allowing the field trip!"

"You mean, the one for the first grade to that amusement park in downtown Paris?" asked Ulrich. He smiled and said, "Congratulations, you all finally wore them down."

The little boy grinned with pride. "Yep. In two days, we leave first thing in the morning. Roki's probably already told your girlfriend, Cousin."

Odd and Jeremie laughed, while Ulrich just folded his arms in irritation.

* * *

Two days went by fast. With it being family affair, Ulrich was allowed to leave the campus just long enough to be at Pasteur Elementary to accompany his little cousin before he boarded the bus with the other 6- and 7-year-olds (and, of course, the few parents serving as chaperones, but that goes without saying). 

"Bye, Cousin!" said the latter, waving from the bus door. "I'll call any time I know both of us are allowed to have our phones on!"

He smiled. "See you tonight, Ricky," he said, waving back. "Bring me back some good stories."

"Will do!" And, as Ricky went to his seat, the doors closed and the buses left.

* * *

That afternoon, Jeremie contacted Aelita on his computer. "Well, school's over for us and Ricky's field trip is running smoothly from what Ulrich's heard. Any activity from our virtual nemesis?" 

Aelita smiled and shook her head. "I don't feel anything from where I am, though I could take a look around," she suggested.

"You do that," he said, and then quickly added one more thing. "But, be careful."

She nodded. "I will; don't worry," she said before logging off.

* * *

Once disconnected from the connection with the real world, Aelita got up and went to the edge of the tower platform. Taking a deep mental breath, she stretched out her arms, concentrated on her destination, and took the dive. 

Once she plunged into the data stream, she was carried off for what seemed life a few seconds, before she flew up from the stream. There, she stepped onto the platform of the exit tower, walked across the bridge, and left the tower into the next region.

* * *

The group Ricky had been placed in included himself, Hiroki, and five other kids. Their chaperone, Officer Satcher, father of one of their schoolmates, took a day off from the police station to come. "Enjoying yourself, Andy?" he asked his son. The little African-French boy smiled up at his father and nodded. "Put that down, Greg!" the father scolded one of the 6-year-olds. "You don't know where its been!" 

"It's been right here," replied Greg, pointing to the spot beneath the bench.

As Hiroki looked around, a large, mechanical creature caught his eye. "Woah..." He glanced at the building behind it and saw it to be a theater. Now playing was a PG movie called _Sludge Mummies II_. "Creepy," he said.

Ricky glanced over to see what he was looking at and nodded. "It looks pretty _scary_," he said in a melodramatic tone. "With _spooky_ supernatural beings out to _eat your brains! MWAHAHAHAHA!_"

Hiroki just laughed. "Your cousin is right. You _are_ a ham."

"And, I take pride in that," he responded with a grin. As the kids left, nobody noticed an electrical outlet short out and a black gas seep out, eyeing the mechanical creature.

_MWAHAHAHAHAHA! EVIL!_

_Ulrich: (rolls his eyes) Please. I have enough hams in my life._

_Ricky: (springs up from nowhere and hugs Ulrich) I love you!_


	2. A Recycled Attack

_Things are certainly coming out to a good start. And, I'm happy to see you all like my story so far. Critics agree: purplelover states, "oh...ah...wow...amazing..." IAmTheBoss says, "I think this is gonna be another good one, I can feel it in my readers intuition." Gawd, I sound like a movie trailor!_

_purplelover - Or else, what?_

_katfish xX - (sliced ham falls on katfish xX)_

_IAmTheBoss - You owe me a nickel for using the evil laugh on my terretory._

_Mewberries - And thanks for the compliments about my stories! (happy face)_

**Little Park of Horrors**

**Chapter 2: A Recycled Attack**

"Mike did _what_ to Greg at the pool?" asked Ulrich. He was currently talking to his little cousin via cell. "He has to be in big trouble."

_"Well, let's just say, Greg's embarrassed, the girls are grossed out 'cause they know what boys look like under their clothes, and Mike's being sent home, where he's gonna get grounded for a month."_

"Well, everything's quiet here," the older cousin told him. "A little _too_ quiet. You'd think X.A.N.A. would've pulled something by now."

_"Maybe he's just saving his energy,"_ suggested the younger.

"That just makes me feel worse. Like he's planning something big."

_"Well, I gotta go, Cousin. Tell the others Roki and I said, hi."_

"Will do," said Ulrich before hanging up.

* * *

Amber and Dani waded around the pool and a jet of water hit them. The school's American foreign exchange student in snorkel and flippers giggled, holding a water gun that was built into the side of the pool. His giggles were cut short, however, when Dani took a flipper and sent a wave of water crashing into the boy. "Hey! That's not funny!" he cried. 

Andy chuckled and waded up beside Ricky. "You know, you kind of had that coming," he said.

"It's still not funny," he mumbled. "So, how's Greg doing?"

"Dad left Hiroki to watch him in the changing room. If things go was well as they seem to be, he should be willing to show his face within the next 10 minutes."

* * *

"Oh, man! I don't blame you," said Hiroki. "If someone pulled _my_ swimsuit off in front of everybody, both boys and girls, I would be _so_ embarrassed!" 

Greg sniffed a little, lying on the bench. "You're not helping," he said.

* * *

As Aelita walked out of the passage exit tower of the Glacier Region, she scanned the icy landscape. However, she suddenly became aware of a powerful string of pulsations. Closing her eyes in concentration, she called out for the closest friend she had: "Jeremie."

* * *

The small group of first graders were dried off and back in their clothes. "Let's ride the whip next!" said Dani. 

"The whip?" asked one of her classmates in an unsure tone. "That sounds scary."

She smiled and shook her head. "No, it's not. My big brother told me about it; it's fun."

Officer Satcher smiled with his park map open. "OK, I found that ride on the map. What does everyone say?"

Everyone either agreed or didn't speak up.

"Alright, then--" But, he was cut off by his cell. Answering it, he checked the name before putting the phone up to his ear. "Chief, this is my day off. I'm with my son and his classmates..."

_"I know, Satcher, but this news is coming from the park you are at. Keep your eye out; we've been receiving calls involving the Animatronic creature for the _Sludge Mummies _movie terrorizing the park goers. It could be a prank, but keep your eyes peeled, just in case."_

He nodded slightly. "Will do, Chief," he said, before hanging up.

"What was that about, Daddy?" his son asked curiously.

"Nothing you really have to concern yourself with, Andy," his father reassured him. "Anyway, let's move along, children."

* * *

"Pulsations? In the Glacier Region?" asked Jeremie for clarification. 

Aelita nodded. "Yes, I'm sure of it."

"Well, looks like X.A.N.A. has woken up once again," stated the boy genius. "I wonder what he--"

As if to answer his question, Jeremie and Aelita's conversation was interrupted by the catastrophe alarm system, which sprang a news report onto the screen.

"Strange reports have been coming in from an amusement park downtown involving an Animatronic theatrical movie creature. At least a dozen callers have reported being terrorized by the creature, and Police are still searching for clues..."

As Jeremie and Aelita listened to the report, both heard a familiar name, and Aelita asked, "Isn't that the park Ulrich's cousin is spending the day at?"

Jeremie's eyes widened. "Ricky! X.A.N.A. must be after him!" Then, he realized something else: "But, could it be possible that X.A.N.A. is running out of ideas? He's possessed an Animatronic movie creature already."

"That's true," mused the virtual girl. "He's never duplicated a previous attack before."

"All the same, I think Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi better head over to Lyoko to help you deactivate the tower, before this creature causes any permanent damage," said Jeremie. "And, with Ricky in the line of danger, I'll be willing to bet that Ulrich will fight with twice as much determination."

* * *

As the little group of children approached their ride of choice, a menacing creature loomed up from the ground. The whole group of youngsters screamed and scattered. 

Officer Satcher drew forth a handgun and aimed it at the monster. "Freeze!" he shouted. The creature slowly approached him. "Whoever you are in that thing, as an officer of the law, I demand that you freeze!" It raised its arm and knocked the officer to the ground. In retaliation, he raised his gun and fired a shot into the creature's belly.

This did not phase it, which surprised Satcher so much, he didn't have time to pull back when it grabbed his gun and bashed the handle against his head. He fell unconscious instantly.

"D-Daddy?" stammered his little boy.

The creature threw the gun aside and looked around for his next victim...

_X.A.N.A. - IWILLSTEALOURSOULS!_

_Ricky - ROFL!_

_(groan) You are all off Rainbow Munchies and onto less sugar-coated cereals!_


	3. That's crazy!

_ALOHA, COUSINS! XD Just saw _Leroy & Stitch_! Twice! What's that got to do with my fic, especially since it's an entirely different network, let alone TV show? I don't know. Anyway, sorry for the extra day or two of waiting. Document Manager was giving me issues. And, I'm not talking about a magizine._

_IAmTheBoss - XD HA! Music can't be used against me! I was in musicals!_

_purplelover - Here's more great job for your pleasing._

_katfish xX - Does this mean you should start running for your life, which wouldn't be too hard because of all the sugar you consume giving you plenty of rush?_

_Mewberries - Maybe its those possibly expired fish sticks at the vending stands._

**Little Park of Horrors**

**Chapter 3: That's crazy!**

"Ricky? Is everything OK over there?" Jeremie had dialed Ricky's cell phone on the Super Calculator.

_"If by 'OK', you mean, freaked out 'cause me, my friends, and our chaperone got attacked by a movie monster, then yes. We're _very _OK."_

"X.A.N.A. has activated a tower in the Glacier Region," explained Jeremie. "So, we think he's behind this."

* * *

"Oh, naw. You really think?" asked Ricky, while hiding with the rest of the group.

* * *

"Cut the sarcasm, young man," Jeremie scolded. "I'm sending Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi into Lyoko to help Aelita get to the tower, but make sure that creature doesn't hurt you our anybody else, OK?"

* * *

"Sir, yes, sir!" said Ricky in a rather militaristic voice, before he and Jeremie hung up. 

"Could you tell us what's going on?" asked Greg. When Ricky looked to the rest of the group, he noticed all their eyes were fixed on him. From what they overheard, they could tell that he knew what was going on. And, they wanted filling in.

"Oh, um..." he drummed his fingers awkwardly. "It's kind of hard to explain..."

"Could you at least _try_ to?" said Amber.

* * *

The three defenders of Lyoko stood in position, waiting for Jeremie's signal. _"It's off to the Glacier Region,"_ he said. Taking their cue, they entered the scanners. _"Here we go,_" said Jeremie, as he commanded the scanners to close. Then, he fired up the process. 

_"Transfer: Yumi. Transfer: Ulrich. Transfer: Odd."_ One by one, the scanners came to life, as their respective digital cards flashed across the screen.

_"Scanner: Yumi. Scanner: Ulrich. Scanner: Odd."_ The three were scanned head to toe, as the data filled up in the computer.

_"Virtualization!"_

* * *

It wasn't long before the four friends met in the almost barren ice land. 

"The pulsations lead in that direction," Aelita pointed out.

"Let's go," said Odd, as they quickly made their way along the path.

* * *

"Let me see if I got everything right," said Andy. "This creature is being controlled by a demon named X.A.N.A, and your cousin and his friends are in a computer world called Lyoko, helping a living computer program, named Aelita, get to the tower that X.A.N.A. is using to control the creature, so she can deactivate it?" 

Ricky nodded.

Dani shook her head. "No way! That's crazy."

"Well, can you think of a more believable reason there's a monster attacking everybody?" asked Hiroki.

"He's got a point," said Andy.

* * *

"G-g-go away! Leave me alone!" Stammered a man in his mid-20s, having been cornered by the creature. It picked up a broken tree branch and was about to strike when a rock, somewhat smaller than a fist, hit him in the side. 

"Hey, tall, dark, and ugly!" yelled Ricky in a taunting voice. Turning around, he wagged his patookie at the creature. "Nah, na, na, na, na!"

_Hmm... how very foolish of the young boy,_ thought X.A.N.A, watching him though the creatures eyes. _Oh, how enjoyable killing him will be._

With that, the creature charged after the little boy, who sprinted off.

Greg covered his eyes, but could not resist watching through his fingers. "If that thing catches up to him..." he whimpered.

"Greg, do you even _watch_ Ricky when we play tag?" asked Hiroki.

* * *

_"You're getting close to the tower,"_ said Jeremie. Sure enough, the tower was just ahead, surrounded by a cylindrical wall of ice. _"As well as X.A.N.A.'s welcoming committee,"_ he warned. A set of Blocks were there, ready to battle. 

"We see them, Jeremie," said Yumi.

* * *

Things seemed to be going OK for Ricky... that is, until he tripped on a large teddy bear that had been dropped in the middle of the walkway. "Ow! Hurting..." he moaned, lying on the ground. 

The creature was about to catch up when a yo-yo wrapped around its ankle, tripping it. This gave Hiroki enough time to drag Ricky to safety. He a nod of gratitude towards Andy, who smiled and abandoned his toy, valuing his life more.

Pulling itself up, the creature clawed off the annoying toy, so it could continue to reek havoc.

* * *

Ulrich dodged the laser fire, deflecting a few with his saber, and charged one of the Blocks. "Impact!" he yelled, stabbing his digital blade into the eye of the monster. 

Meanwhile, Yumi was struggling to hold back the fire of another Block. Ulrich took note of this and called to his other friend, "Odd, take Aelita to the tower. Yumi's in trouble!"

"OK, here we go," cried Odd, flipping over to dodge a laser beam. He fired an arrow into the Block that fired at him, destroying it. As Ulrich went to help Yumi, Odd killed off the other monster that was after him. "There. Aelita!" he called.

Seeing her chance to run for it, she sprinted up to Odd, letting him escort her to the tower. "OK, Princess," he said. "The home stretch."

* * *

"Why hasn't this Aelita person deactivated the tower by now?" asked Dani. 

"Hey, give them a break!" said Ricky in defense. "They've got monsters to fight, too, you know."

"Are they anything worse than this guy?" asked Greg, watching the creature smash a few tables around, scattering a couple of families.

"Well... they shoot lasers," pointed out Ricky. But, he knew, just as well as his classmates, that they couldn't hold their own monster opponent off forever. Hurry up, Lyoko gang!

_- The patookie is also known as the Gluteus Maximus, the hiney, the rear end, the caboose, you get the idea._


	4. Day saved or is it?

_And, now, back to the show!_

_IAmTheBoss - Try not to boss me around _too_ much, Mr. Boss. I might decide not to work for _the man.

_katfish xX - Patookie is a word from the Tantalog language, native to the planet Turo. It refers to one's hind-quarters._

_Mimic12355 - Here's some more good work. I think. You be the judge._

_Mewberries - I can't wait for more of your art._

_SamandMax0569 - I hope no one reads your review before my story and assumes Ricky was the one behind that low blow._

_Anyway, hope you all enjoy this next chapter. The ending might not be what you expected. Let's check in on Lyoko, shall we?_

**Little Park of Horrors**

**Chapter 4: Day saved... or is it?**

"Odd! Two more Blocks are coming at you!" Jeremie warned.

* * *

Odd and Aelita saw them approach, side by side. "No sweat," said Odd. "Be back in a second, Aelita." With that, he jumped in the path of the two monsters. 

"Laser arrows!" he shouted, dodging their fire, and sending his own blasts at them. The Blocks were killed in seconds. He teenage, spiky-haired boy threw his paws in the air, cheering over his victory.

* * *

However, another red circle caught Jeremie's eye. "Odd, cut it out!" he yelled, trying to cut off his triumph dialogue. "There's a third Block!" 

_"A third one?"_

* * *

Odd didn't have time to react. A beam hit him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Ulrich and Yumi turned to look in his direction, after killing the second to the last Block, full of concern. 

_"Odd! You've lost too many life points!"_ warned Jeremie.

But, Odd wasn't listening. He was determined to take out the Block that snuck one on him.

_"Odd, what are you doing?"_ cried Jeremie. _"Take cover!"_

But, Odd wasn't listening.

_"It's too risky!"_ he said, as the Block charged up. _"One impact, and it's game over. You've only got 10 life points left, that's all!"_

But, Odd just dodged the blast and prepared to return fire. "Ten's _more_ than enough," he said confidently. "Here we go!"

After a volley of arrows killed the last of the monsters, the adrenaline junkie got up with a chuckle. "You see, Jeremie?" he boasted, "What did I tell you?"

"Great, Odd!" Ulrich ran up to great him, with Yumi and Aelita right beside him.

"Congratulations," said the virtual princess.

* * *

_"Hey, Jeremie,"_ joked Odd. _"Next time, why don't you just enjoy the show, and let the _real _pros get the job done, huh?"_

But, the preadolescent genius wasn't laughing.

* * *

Odd was laughing at first, but he was silenced by glares from his friends. He could tell from their expressions that he'd crossed a line. 

"I'll go and take care of the tower," said Aelita, eager to change the subject.

"Good idea," said Ulrich. "The sooner my cousin's safe, the better."

"Hey, take it easy! I was just kidding; I didn't mean it," said a defensive Odd. "Hey, Einstein! Did you hear me? It was a joke!"

Still, they all found his comment to be _anything_ but funny.

* * *

The situation at the park wasn't all that funny, either. Well, maybe it was, if you have a rather morbid sense of humor. Already, the creature had all of the kids too weak to fight, and they were now hiding under the platform of a merry-go-round.

* * *

At this point, Aelita was in the tower, had made her way to the center of the platform, and was rising to the top. Stepping onto the upper platform, she placed her hand up to the interface, she watched as her name was spelled out, and the system prepared for the input of the code.

* * *

The creature walked right by the small opening the kids used to enter their hiding place. Panicked, Greg involuntarily made a frightened squeak. Hearing the noise, it turned around, and tore away the planks of the platform, exposing the frightened children. But, just before it could strike...

* * *

"**L**…  
**Y**…  
**O**…  
**K**…  
**O**"

* * *

...Aelita had deactivated the tower, leaving the creature uncontrolled and motionless. 

The children, as well as everyone watching, sighed with relief.

"Now, what?" asked Hiroki.

"Wait for it," said Ricky, back turned, so the others wouldn't see the sly grin he would've failed at preventing, anyway.

* * *

"Return to the past, now," said the excite-lacking voice of an offended boy genius.

* * *

"Valerie? Benjamin? Herve? Nicholas? Sissi?" Mrs. Hertz called off the names of her students, as they all responded, "Present." 

"_Hey, great work guys,_" whispered Jeremie, back to Ulrich and Odd behind him. Reflecting on their outstanding performance on Lyoko actually helped him to get over Odd's comment. "_You were better than ever. No hard feelings, right Odd?_"

"Odd? Odd?" When Odd didn't answer Mrs. Hertz, Jeremie looked behind him and noticed his two friends weren't in their seats. "Odd's absent?" noted the teacher. "Hmm.. and, so is Ulrich."

Jeremie stared at the empty seats behind him, confused. Where were they?

* * *

"_That was great work, Einstein,_" Odd whispered to his friend. "_You were never better._" But, Jeremie didn't respond. 

"_After what you said to him before,_" noted Ulrich. "_It's no wonder he's sulking._"

_Way to make me feel guilty, you two,_ he thought.

_Fools,_ thought the one they thought was Jeremie. _They remain ignorant to the virtual prison I have them in. Young Patrick has served well. My attack on him gathered them together on Lyoko, where I could spring my trap on them. And, soon, no one shall stand in my way!_

**CODE  
END...?**

_OK, people. You must tell me what exact point of this chapter did you finally see that ending coming? Well, that's the end of that chapter. What do you mean, the conflict still isn't solved. There's an actual _Code Lyoko_ episode for you guys to watch to see the outcome._

_Until next time..._


End file.
